


it drives you crazy, getting old

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: yes, one of my friends put herself in my contacts as potato chip, just go with it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	it drives you crazy, getting old

**Author's Note:**

> yes, one of my friends put herself in my contacts as potato chip, just go with it

me

hey loser

potato chip

hEy LOsEr

me

seriously!!

haven't you heard

quarantine is over

potato chip

you're kidding

me

nope

i'll pick you up in about half an hour??

potato chip

where are we even going

me

does it even matter

anywhere at this point

just not here

potato chip

ok

facetime transcript

"okay i know i said i was picking you up soon but... what do i wear"

"i don't know, how about something that shows off those legs, mamas"

"god, you're insufferable"

"you know it!"

"so anyways how does this look"

"mmm not enough of those legs"

"seriously? this is the shortest dress i own"

"nah. you look fine! just hurry up!"

"okay fine! you want to grab boba?"

"of course!"

"okay good because i don't think that you actually had a choice"

"so are you ever going to leave?"

"shut up! i'm on my way, see you soon"

_and then i woke up._

i know it's the most cliche ending to a story

but i can't take quarantine anymore. 

i can't wait until it's over.


End file.
